Alpha and beta hydroxy (and keto) acids have been used in a wide variety of skin care compositions to remove dead cells from the surface of the skin and to assist in skin moisturization. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,879,537, 3,920,835, 3,984,566, 4,105,783, 4,197,316, 4,234,599, 4,380,549, and 5,091,171. Also see Smith, W. P., "Hydroxy Acids and Skin Aging," Cosmetics & Toiletries, Vol. 109, pp. 41-48 (September, 1994). Such acids are of interest in skin care compositions because of the demand for products that diminish the appearance of fine lines on the face and improve the appearance of flaking or dry skin. Although such acid materials offer a number of advantages, they also commonly cause skin irritation and stinging, particularly when used in effective concentrations, i.e. greater than about 1 weight percent, and more commonly around 3 to about 15 weight percent. The irritation caused by such acid materials is most noticeable in applications of skin care compositions to sensitive skin areas, e.g facial application. As such, the application such skin care compositions are often limited.